The Wandering Trainer
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: New place? Cool. New friends? Even better! Crazy organizations and hypocritical, nutty professors? Manageable. Getting home? Nigh impossible. "How hard can it be to find a flying, pink, monkey-thing?" Apparently extremely hard if his current adventure was anything to go by.
1. A fiery start

**Welcome to my unwinding-stress story! Right now at the time of writing, I am going through some pretty tough times, so I am going to use this story to relax. Why Pokemon? Because I felt like it! What better reason is there?**

**I'm going to use elements from both the games and the anime, and possibly some ideas from the Pokemon Adventure Manga, but with my own little flair! AKA, Everything goes wrong for everyone! I am also going to alter where one can find Pokemon in the routes.**

**I'm shocked! Checked Bulbapedia, and apparently Spearow can't learn Quick attack if its parents are Spearows/Fearows... Yes, I might be a gigantic Pokemon nerd and want the moves to be factually correct, is that a problem?**

**Extra notes: I actually started writing this story before X and Y came, Lord of Beasts is finally taking form, and another chapter of 'What Happens When One Fakes A Seal' might come soon if my time-table allows it.**

**LET'S START!**

**~Pokimans~**

Naruto couldn't help but frown down at the meager list in his hand while he rolled a small red and white ball between his fingers.

He had to say, waking up in a totally unfamiliar place after getting attacked by that masked freak was not a fun way to start his training trip with the perverted man.

'Then again, not like he was going to teach me all that much.' He groused silently as he thought about his still unfinished rasengan training. For some reason, the man seemed almost possessed by the idea of only training him in using the fox's chakra, which even the blonde-haired boy found retarded to do.

Did the man spontaneously forget that two of his enemies, Itachi and Kisame could negate, and in fish-face's case, eat chakra, both normal and toxic? Surely it would be smarter to teach him decent hand-to-hand combat and a couple of mid to long-distance techniques from each of the five elements, coupled with a metric crap-ton of fighting experience instead of making him rely on a fox whose power was as deadly towards him as everyone else?

'Aaaaaaaand, I'm rambling again.' He mused with a sigh, resisting the urge to smack himself in the face.

He had been in this new world for about three weeks, and most of that time was used for traveling and scrutinizing a map he had managed to obtain. That, and gushing over all the incredible creatures that lurked around. Many of them were friendly too despite their look.

He'd apparently woken up a couple of miles west of a city called Celadon, not all that far away from a forest named after the small town Viridian. He found out this after nicking the map of some crazy people who called themselves Team Rocket. They never noticed him due to his awesome sneaking skills of course.

Of course, at the start he couldn't make heads or tails from the map, but after getting some help from a random passerby about his age, (Who, for some reason, was dressed like a poor-mans version of a samurai) He had headed towards the aforementioned town.

Three days later after running at almost full speed, only stopping to gather fruit and berries to eat and sleep, he arrived at the town, and boy was he impressed by the large buildings and the amount of people around.

There, he met a pretty friendly dude named Giovanni, and the man had recommended that he should seek out one Professor Oak, the greatest Pokemon professor in all of Kanto, who currently resided in another small town south of Viridian named Pallet.

He'd spent about a week with the man, learning as much as possible about this new world. Of course, despite how Naruto often acted, he wasn't a complete idiot, so when the man asked how Naruto didn't know about Pokemon, he had simply told Giovanni he was from a rural area far to the north, which thankfully the man seemed to believe.

The man had been nice enough to even help him buy some clothes since his own currency from the Elemental Nations did not work in this new world. It was a good thing too that he got new clothes, his jumpsuit was both getting too small, and wasn't exactly the prettiest sight anymore with tears everywhere.

He found he liked the sweaters and cargo pants in this world, so he got some orange and black sweaters, along with several grey-ish black pants. The man also got a backpack for him.

He also found that the shoes here were remarkably comfortable and balanced when it came to both running and jumping through trees.

Kinda made him wonder why they didn't use shoes back in his own world.

Two days after he left Giovanni, he came upon Pallet town, where he found the lab of the renowned Pokemon Professor, Samuel Oak. All in all, he found himself disappointed with the man. He couldn't explain it, but compared to Giovanni, this man seemed so much less knowledgeable when it came to Pokemon. For some reason, he had managed to delude himself into believing that there only existed about one hundred and fifty Pokemon, while Giovanni had clearly said that there existed at least six hundred different types of Pokemon, and they still hadn't categorized everything.

There was a few things though that Naruto got out of the crazy old coot who had a somewhat arrogant, but still somewhat likeable grandson. Of course, after spending a bit of time with the kid named Gary, who for some reason was nicknamed Blue despite his clearly PURPLE shirt, he found out that the kid simply acted like an arrogant jackass to rile up people and get a laugh out of them.

As a former prankster, Naruto could respect that.

He had come to a revelation during his first three weeks. This world was peaceful, and when he said peaceful, he didn't mean that tense cold-war feel that Konoha and the other countries back in his own world had. No, this world was truly peaceful, and the boy had to admit, that despite how much he liked fighting and being a ninja back in his own world, he had never felt as peaceful and relaxed in his entire life, than those three weeks he had been in the Pokemon world.

He found out that he liked it a lot.

It was first after he had left Giovanni that his calmer self shocked him. He had never been so relaxed before, so calm and thoughtful. He had always been jittery, full of nervous energy back in his own world, but now he was... Peaceful.

He liked his calmer self more than his hyperactive one.

Once again he focused on the paper in his hand.

'Alright, so this professor dude told me to look after a Pokemon named Mew, who apparently looks like a small, pink, quite possibly hairless, flying cat-monkey thing...'

"I think this world might be crazier than mine." He couldn't help but sigh at that revelation. Reading further down, he had to hold in a groan. Oak had also recommended that he should seek out two men named Elm and Birch, two fellow Pokemon researchers.

Giovanni had mentioned those two, and they sounded a lot more level-headed than their somewhat deluded Kanto-counterpart.

Back to the crazy man. He had given the blonde a small Pokemon encyclopedia, a Pokedex, something which made Naruto grin. Of course, at the time he didn't grin, since it only held one hundred and fifty spaces, all of them blank to boot, but after finding one of those computers and downloading upgrades and information about all known Pokemon, he grinned and treasured the little red goldmine of information.

His eyes drifted over to the small ball in his other hand, and he couldn't help but grin slightly as he pressed the button and threw the now enlarged ball away. That was his second gift, his very own Pokemon.

With a small flourish of light, a three foot tall, orange, bipedal lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail appeared. The lizard looked around curiously before noticing the now squatting boy besides him. Warily, he leaned forward and sniffed the hand that reached out to him, and to Naruto's delight, it began nuzzling the hand, and Naruto gladly petted the lizard Pokemon.

"My names Naruto, and I'm glad to see that I'm trustworthy Charmander." He uttered with a grin, the orange Pokemon mimicking him. "It will be a bit tedious calling you Charmander all the time though... What do you think about the name Draco?" The newly named Draco's face lit up in glee, and he nodded his head enthusiastically, something which earned a laugh from the teen.

"Yeah, Draco. That's a great name..." Here he trailed off before looking at the smaller creature, an unsure look on his face.

"We'll be friends, right? You won't just ditch me the first chance you get, will you?" The newly named Draco stared at him, almost insulted before he grabbed the boy's hand and nuzzled it again, earning himself a hug from the boy.

"Thank you." He muttered as he pulled away a bit. Once again he stared at the fire-lizard, a serious look on his face.

"Tell me, do you actually want to fight? If you do not want to, I will never force you too." He had decided to ask each and every Pokemon he got that question. No way was he going to force them to do something which they did not want to do.

"Char!" Draco said, punching the air with his hands, a confident grin on his face which told Naruto everything. This guy was a fighter, and Naruto wouldn't deny the little guy the chance to do so.

"Heh, great to hear. Now," Here he looked around at the random Pokemon in the distance. "What do you say about some training?"

**~Pokimans~**

"So, this is the way to the Indigo Plateau." Naruto murmured to himself, staring at the vast plains before him. Far in the distance he could see the renowned Victory road, a set of caverns that was known as the last true test before the Kanto/Johto league.

"Char, charman char." His companion added, and even though Naruto didn't understand what he said, the tone the Pokemon used made it all clear. Four days together, and Naruto could already decipher most of his friends basic words. Impressive considering that some people live with Pokemon their whole life, yet they do not understand anything their partners say.

"Yeah, I expected a few more Pokemon here myself, like herds of Tauros' or other powerful Pokemon, but it's pretty barren here." He glanced around, noticing a group of Nidoran, both male and female scurry around in some random bush.

'Do I want a Nidoran?' He mused to himself. 'Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen are powerful pokemon with some good poisonous attacks... They are also very slow though, and any mediocre psychic Pokemon can take them down without much problem... I'll think I'll pass.'

Glancing around, he noticed an apple-tree, and he had to admit he was a bit peckish. So walking over there, he did something which Draco still found impressive. He walked up the wooden structure as if he was walking normally on the ground. He should probably be cautious that his trainer could do something he had never seen any other human do, but he was far too amazed every time to really care.

"You want one?" The blonde asked, holding up a nice, juicy green apple, a smile on his face which was mimicked by his Pokemon as the lizard nodded. Catching the thrown object, he took a bite out of it, savoring the somewhat sour taste. Picking some more, the blonde put them all in a plastic bag he had gotten from the mart in Viridian before tying it tightly, for then to drop the plastic bag into his backpack.

Taking another apple he jumped down from the tree, taking a bite and, like Charmander, enjoying the tasty fruit.

Once again the two of them glanced towards Victory road, and the human among them couldn't help but wonder if that was incidentally where the mythical Mew was hiding itself.

'But the only way to enter is through the Pokemon League Gym Challenge, as it's closed off for everyone whose too weak to defend themselves...'

"I wonder." He mumbled around his apple, the Fire-type turning to look at the boy, a questioning look on his face. The blonde motioned towards the caverns in the distance, swallowing another mouthful.

"I've been wondering if we should take this Pokemon League challenge thing. It'll give us an excellent excuse to travel all around to different places. Not just Kanto, but other regions as well. Plus, we'll probably find some great battles and ridiculous things to do." He snickered slightly at the end as the fire Pokemon smirked at the idea. Yeah, it sounded like a good thing...

"Hey, Whiskers, I found you!" A familiar voice to the blonde spoke up a distance from the orange duo. Blinking, the two of them turned around, and Naruto let a small smile graze his lips as he gazed upon the younger boy.

"Hey Blue, how're you doing? What'cha doing far out here?" The whiskered boy asked the purple-wearing boy, Draco tilting his head at the boy he did not recognize.

"Doing great, probably doing the same as you, you know. Training, catching and getting ready for the Pokemon league." Here his gaze dropped to the lizard, and his eyes widened. "Hey, a Charmander. Lucky you, you got it from Gramps I guess?"

The blonde's hand instinctively landed on the orange Pokemon's head, rubbing it as the fire-tailed creature stood there in minor bliss. "Yeah, the old coot was nice enough to get me started, though we're not sure yet if we want to take on the gyms." He glanced down at Draco, smiling at the blissful look he had.

The brown-haired boy stood there, a thoughtful expression on his face before he smirked, taking out one of his pokeballs and enlarging it.

"Let's make a bet. You beat me in a two-on-two battle, you'll meet me in the Pokemon league, deal?" His cocky smirk reminded Naruto a bit of Sasuke, but it was thankfully far more playful than what his duck-haired former teammate could ever create. Smirking, he once again glanced at Draco, the same confident expression on his face.

"At the moment, I only have Draco here, but I'm willing to bet that Draco here can beat whatever two Pokemon you send at him." Draco pumped his fists in the air at his trainers words, his tail-flame blazing strongly for a Charmander.

"Heh, fine. Your loss. Go Spearow!" He threw out the red ball, and a rowdy looking bird appeared, its appearance more feral than the Pidgeys Draco usually had met in battle. Taking several steps away from their respective Pokemon, they stared at each other, Gary thinking, Naruto waiting.

"Let's start then. Spearow, use Peck!" The bird followed his trainer's order, quickly moving towards the lizard.

"Drop to the ground and use Tail Whip!" Naruto commanded, Draco quickly following his orders, hitting the deck just at the right moment. Less than a second later his tail smashed into Spearow's side, a hurt caw leaving him.

"Ember!" The lizard sent out three small head-sized fireballs at the bird, all three hitting it, sending it careening to the ground, too hurt to continue.

"Damn it! Spearow, return!" He pocketed the ball only to pick up another one, though he seemed a bit unsure about his chances for victory, especially after witnessing how easily Spearow was taken down.

"Let's go Eevee!" Out of the light came a small, brown, fox-like Pokemon with a bushy tail, bushy chest and long ears. Naruto barely stopped himself from snarling at it, reigning in his anger at everything fox-like.

'They are not Kyuubi, not even the fox Pokemon named Ninetails are Kyuubi.' He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, something which wasn't lost on Draco as he glanced at his trainer, mildly concerned.

"Use Smokescreen!" Naruto commanded, taking initiative. With his tail blazing, Draco sent out a large cloud of extremely dark smoke which blanketed the battlefield.

"I can't see!" Gary yelled frustrated, not seeing Naruto crouching on the other side, holding his hand to the ground, sending chakra through it. By sending small, repeated pulses through the earth he got something resembling a sonar ability, though not as effective. It was a small technique he had created after Draco had learned Smokescreen, negating the cut-off visibility.

"Three steps to the right, thirteen steps forward. Use Scratch, then follow up with Ember." Naruto murmured, Draco barely hearing it despite listening intently.

Eevee was panicking, and her trainer's agitated voice did not help her. Suddenly, she heard someone approaching, but due to her panicked state of mind, she couldn't tell from where. A moment later, pain blossomed on her face as a clawed fist was smashed into her head, sending her over fifteen feet away, landing outside the smoke.

A moment later though, she was assaulted by several fireballs. She dodged two of them, though a third one grazed her left back-paw. Finally, a last one hit her head, sending her into unconsciousness.

Gary stood there in shock, not quite believing that he lost without even hitting Naruto, someone who apparently knew next to nothing about Pokemon. Re-calling Eevee, he strode towards the older boy, several questions in his head.

Naruto though was busy spinning Charmander around in celebration after their victorious first battle.

"How did you beat me so simply? I thought you were new to the whole Pokemon thing?" Gary asked in a less frustrated voice than even he expected. Guess seeing the happy duo managed to calm him somewhat.

"Oh, I am, but that doesn't mean I am a newbie when it comes to fighting. I've also flipped through my Pokedex a lot, learning as much as possible while finding different ways for Draco to attack." His grin widened as Gary pouted for a moment before the boy spun around, sending a wave over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Next time I'll get ya whiskers! Smell ya later!" Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes in good humor as he waved after the boy, the pre-teen quickly disappearing from view. Stretching, Naruto looked around the area before turning to Draco.

"You up for some more training?" The eager nod he got made him smile again. With that he turned a random direction, singing a random song as he and his companion walked.

"Journey into far away, and to forgotten lands..."

**~Pokimans~**

Five days later we find our duo sitting comfortably inside a Pokemon center back in Viridian, both of them covered by a blanket each and drinking from a cup of warm cocoa after coming in from the harsh rain outside.

During their training, he had one thing to say about Draco. He was slow. Both in the attacking sense, and in the movement sense, and he had told the lizard so. Initially saddened by that, he had perked up when Naruto had told him that they were going to fix that.

The training was harsh, but totally worth it in the fire-breathing Pokemon's perspective. According to his awesome trainer, he was physically strong for his age. He was also a quick learner, already knowing how to utilize a fire attack, and it was pretty strong too. All that missed was the speed in which he created and launched the attack, which is something they worked on extensively.

He had only really improved by two seconds when it came to the speed of the fireballs , but despite the, in his eyes, minor improvement, he was showered in praise. That is also when he had heard one of Naruto's motto's. 'In the world of fighting, one second can make all the difference in the world.' He had taken that saying to heart, and was now pushing himself to become the fastest fire-type in all the lands.

All to make his trainer proud of him.

"Do you need anything else?" A woman's voice asked from their side.

"No thank you Nurse Joy. We have more than enough, but thanks for asking." The pink-haired Pokemon doctor couldn't help but smile at the blonde boy's grin. It just seemed infectious somehow.

"Okay, just call for me if you need anything then." And with that she walked back to the disk, a random Chansey walking in from one of the back-rooms.

"Yeah, this world is great." Naruto muttered, Draco hearing the boy's words.

Despite everything, his trainer was a mystery though, and had strange abilities that no other human apparently had. The boy was extremely fast, much faster than the Rattatas and Pidgeys he had fought against. His trainer was also very strong, easily lifting Draco while climbing... No, running through the trees. He could also scale vertical surfaces, and walk on water.

He was one big mystery, and more than once the fire Pokemon had asked himself if his trainer truly was human or not. Then again, he couldn't really bring himself to care. The boy was extremely nice, and very fun to be around. Human or not, Charmander would gladly call the blonde being his best friend.

He was pulled out from his musings when he found a tall man wearing a black business-like suit walking towards them, an amused look on his face.

"Ahh, Naruto. Back in our small town already?" He asked, earning a slightly sheepish grin from the boy.

"Yeah, just got back from training with Draco here. I can't say that Oak was of any significant help, you were much more helpful than him and his mad ramblings about 'The original one hundred and fifty'. I did get a Pokedex and Draco here though, so I can't complain." He slung his arm around the smaller creature, the fire-tailed being snuggling into the boy's embrace.

"Ahh, I'm sad to hear that he was not of any help, but as you said, the trip was worth it anyway. May I?" He asked, motioning towards a chair in which Naruto nodded an affirmative.

"Giovanni, I have to ask. Oak is known as the greatest Pokemon professor in the world, yet he seems so limited in his knowledge. Why is that?"

The man seemed thoughtful for a moment before once again opening his mouth.

"There was a time when Oak was different. I have known him for over twenty years, and it is a mere ten years ago when he was still a professor aspiring for higher knowledge. He was always ecstatic when he met new Pokemon, and he could never stop talking about the uniqueness of each and every one of them. Not just every species, but every single individual Pokemon."

"I can understand that." Naruto butted in. "Every Pokemon, just like every human has their own personality, so the mentality that every Pokemon is unique is a good outlook to have." The man twitched, though none of the younger ones noticed it.

"Yes... A bit less than ten years ago though, he changed. I do not know why, nor do I know how, but he suddenly became narrow-minded. Spouting nonsense that only the Pokemon from Kanto was true Pokemon, and all the knowledge he had before seemed to vaporize along with his sanity. I find it a bit sad, since he is the one who..." Here he trailed off, inwardly cursing himself for almost talking to much. This boy, he had an aura of trust around him, making him almost reveal something vital. This boy was dangerous.

"The one who?" Naruto urged, the boy and the lizard staring at the black-haired man in wonder.

"Ahh, nothing. Just the ramblings of an old man." He waved the boy off, looking away from the soul-piercing blue eyes the young teen had.

The three sat there in silence for a little while, one lost in thought, one being in dream-land, and the last one petting the one who was in dream-land. Suddenly, the lights flickered for a moment before shutting off, bathing the building in perpetual darkness.

"What is going on?" Naruto muttered as he shook Draco, waking up the Pokemon. He watched Joy rush towards one of the doors, Chansey standing behind the desk, a nervous look on her face.

"Strange." Giovanni remarked, looking at the now malfunctioning lights. "A Pokemon center usually has two generators along with a back-up generator. For both of the normal generators to just up and die like this is... Unusual."

Naruto though frowned deeper, his gut telling him that something was going to happen. His gut had never been wrong before, and he was inclined to believe it once more.

"Get ready Draco, something is going to happen." He whispered to the pyro-lizard, his black-blue eyes meeting his trainers sky-blue ones in uncertainty, though slightly calmed by his trainers presence.

The seconds ticked by as the atmosphere grew heavier.

'Every moment now.' Naruto thought, and a mere second after thinking that, the wall was destroyed by an explosion.

They reacted instantly.

"Draco, Ember, and keep up the barrage!" Naruto ordered as the two of them jumped off the sofa, the Pokemon following up with sending a constant stream of several head-sized fireballs towards the hole, screams of pain and slight panic being heard from the dust cloud.

Suddenly, a pokeball was thrown from aforementioned cloud, and a Koffing came out.

"Koffing, use Poison gas!" A suave male voice yelled, and the floating, purple ball of noxious fumes did as told, spewing forth a toxic cloud.

"Quick, use ember on the gas!" Naruto called, watching intently as a larger fireball than before was shot at the fumes. The moment it hit it lighted the gas on fire, creating an explosion that sent the flying ball of doom back towards the hole, the dust now mostly gone, revealing a blue-haired man and a long-haired, red-haired woman along with a Meowth, though the clothes of the two were still mostly darkened.

"Oh no you don't!" The woman yelled, sending out another pokeball, an Ekans coming out of this one. "Quick, use wrap." She ordered, and the snake Pokemon shot itself at the lizard Pokemon.

"When it comes in close, use your new move." Naruto muttered just loud enough for Draco to hear. A mere second later, Ekans was in front of Draco, only to receive a brightly glowing Metal Claw to the face, sending it straight back to the woman.

"Nya, Meowth attack!" The random Meowth yelled as it sprung at the lizard, momentarily stunning Charmander that a Pokemon could talk. Before it could hurt Draco though, it was sent careening into a wall by a kick from Naruto, spider cracks spreading along the concrete wall as the Pokemon slumped unconscious.

Suddenly, a few lights flickered on here and there, the emergency generator apparently having been turned on. This illuminated the band of villains before him better, the two of them bearing symbols he had seen before, though on different people.

'Team Rocket? Why are they... I see, they're gangsters.' He mused as he and Draco glared at the scowling duo, the blue-haired one somehow having managed to gather Meowth.

"Give up, you won't get away." Naruto said, cracking his hands as Draco formed a fireball in his mouth. The two thieves glanced at each other before nodding, the woman raising her hands in apparent surrender.

"We won't forget this." The woman sneered as she threw a down a smoke-bomb, obscuring them just long enough for them to escape. Quickly running outside, Naruto saw them riding an air balloon, something which Naruto had to question if it was a smart idea.

"Draco, think you can hit that with an Ember?" The lizard looked pensive before charging up the biggest ball he could manage before sending it out, its size almost as big as a human. Sadly enough, the fire tapered off before it could hit the balloon due to the rain, annoying both Naruto and Draco as they watched them fly away.

"Don't worry, next time we'll get them." The blonde muttered as he rubbed Charmander's head, earning a determined nod in return.

Mere seconds later, sirens were heard as a motorcycle with a police woman riding it approached. Jenny was her name if he remembered correctly. As she skid to a stop, she threw out a pokeball, a small red, white, black and cream-colored dog appearing with a bark.

"Stop right there!" She ordered, Naruto staring at her as if she was a retard, since Team rocket was still visible, if only just due to the still dark and rainy night.

"Umm, Officer Jenny, I think that's the way you should look." He said, his eye twitching as he pointed towards the balloon. The woman though didn't even take a small peek, her eyes narrowing at the blonde-haired teen.

"I bet you would like that, wouldn't you? That way, you could get away with that Pokemon you obviously stole." The orange duo stared at her in annoyance, both of them twitching now.

"Did she just call me a thief?" Naruto muttered, his anger rising at this woman who obviously didn't know how to fact-check before starting to make wild assumptions.

"I'll have to take you in." With that she started moving towards Naruto, not noticing the rising anger in the boy and his companion.

"Take me in for what, you moron?! Saving this center from Team Rocket? Yeah, that's some freaking great way to thank someone!" His anger got the better of him as she closed in on him, Draco pumping up his flame, making it flare wildly despite the rain.

The four stared at each other, human at human, 'mon at 'mon. Right before one of them snapped though, Nurse Joy came running out, hugging the blonde boy with all her might, making Jenny stare at the scene, dumbfounded.

"Thank you so much for saving the Pokemon center! I watched it all from the back-room, and I was so afraid that they would kidnap all the sick and hurt Pokemon in here." She almost wailed, the boy not minding much though, since a hug was somewhat of a rarity for him.

"Heh, no problem Joy, though could you help me against the Officer here? For some reason she thinks I am a Pokemon thief." Jenny though had heard all they had said, and she couldn't help but freeze in place, shock plastering her face.

"You... You're not the Pokemon thief?" She muttered, though Naruto heard it and shook his head. Suddenly her entire demeanor changed, the most sheepish grin he had ever seen appearing on her face as she rubbed her neck.

"Oh, heheh, my bad." Once again, the orange duo shared a look of pure disbelief.

'Is this woman for real?' The two of them thought, giving up in trying to understand the odd police woman. Hopefully the rest of them weren't as weird as this one.

Naruto though, after having been released by the pink-haired nurse, glanced towards the direction where the villains had flown off, a small frown on his face.

'If they continue traveling straight at that angle, they'll eventually end up at Celadon if my memory serves me right...' Here he glanced towards Jenny who was talking to Joy, getting a description of the culprits.

'I find it weird though. IF, and that's a big IF, Team Rocket's hideout is in Celadon, why haven't the Police Force found it yet? Celadon is apparently the second-most populated city in Kanto, which makes it the third most guarded place in Kanto, the second being Saffron, the first being the Indigo Plateau.' His frown deepened as he watched Jenny report in the suspects general look.

'Is it possible that Celadon's Police Department is corrupt, like Snow Country's and Wave Country's Enforcement was?'

"Char." He was snapped out of his reverie by his friends voice, the smaller creature pulling on his hand to gain his attention.

"Char Charmander?" The Pokemon seemed to ask, earning a smile and a pat on the head from Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking." He said, easing Draco's worries. "Let's find a place to sleep for the night."

Inside the center though, Giovanni sat in the chair, a deep scowl on his face.

'That boy apparently only learned about Pokemon a mere four weeks ago, and yet he knew the weakness of Koffing's poisonous gas.' He glanced at the scorch-mark on the floor where the Koffing hovered above when it exploded.

'That boy is learning remarkably fast, he has probably flipped through his Pokedex a lot between here and Pallet...' His eyes turned towards the cracked wall where Meowth crashed into after the blonde kicked him.

'Remarkable strength and speed too... Is it possible that he's an aura trainer?' He glanced at the blonde as he entered through the hole again, Nurse Joy leading him and Charmander towards one of the bedrooms.

'Yes, that boy is dangerous.'

**~Pokimans~**

Naruto's Current Team

Charmander: Game stats: Level 15. Moves: Scratch, Leer, Tail Whip, Smokescreen, Ember, Metal Claw. Naruto's Notes: Look into possible parent Pokemon due to Metal Claw, possible rare strain of hidden abilities.


	2. Forest and tunnels

**AN: Writing on the buss and train to and from School and Job is surprisingly easy with this story. Next week will be EXTREMELY busy for me, so most likely no new chapter next week.**

**You guys wanna know the most addicting part about Pokemon X and Y? The clothes shopping. Then again, might just be me obsessing over it, so meh. I NEED THOSE PANTS! They'll fit purrfectly with my stylish jacket~ *PS: I'm NEVER going to give out my Friend Code to random people over the interwebs. Reviews and PM's about Friend Codes will be ignored.***

**NOW! I have already created a Kanto Team for Naruto, though not for the other regions. I'm open for suggestion, though don't spam me if your suggestion does not make the cut. I have chosen two permanent Pokemon for Naruto's team though. Draco's the first one obviously, the other one is... Secret. Not the one in this chapter. HINT: Route 7.**

**APPLES! APPLES EVERYWHERE!**

**LET'S START!**

**~Pokeaman~**

'Reminds me of Konoha.' Our blonde protagonist thought to himself as he stared at the vast forest before him. Viridian Forest, the main hurdle between Viridian and his first Gym destination, Pewter city.

The teen and Draco had, after careful thought, finally decided to take the Pokemon League challenge. After all, in both of their words, nothing would be lost, and the trip would probably be enjoyable enough.

Three days had passed since they beat Team rocket and left Viridian, and nothing much had happened during the trip. The boy and Draco had trained, somewhat talked, and in general had a great time together, though the blonde noticed that his Pokemon seemed a bit more energetic than usual.

Talking about the orange lizard Pokemon, he was currently sniffing the air, trying to smell if there was anything unusual nearby. For some strange reason, trainers rarely, if ever trained their Charmander to utilize their noses both in and out of combat, which is a shame since they can actually smell somewhat remarkably well, better than most Pokemon in fact.

"You smell anything?" The human between them asked, rubbing the lizard's head as he did so. Resisting the urge to fall asleep as he had a tendency to do due to his trainer's touch, he shook his head in a negative manner before staring at the forest before them in a bit of discomfort.

"Don't worry." The boy removed his hand, making the Pokemon look at him, calming down at his blonde partners smile. "I know you won't set anything on fire, you have impeccable aim with your ember, and your other moves can't start fires."

The shorter creature still looked a bit afraid, so Naruto went to his knees and slung an arm around the orange Pokemon, a grin on his face.

"You'll do great, okay? You won't set anything on fire, I just know it! You want to know how? Because I believe in you, and trust you. So please, relax."

The Pokemon smiled at that before nodding, the two of them finally moving inside the vast expanse of nature before them.

Nothing much happened the next hour. A lot of the time were used for walking and the occacional dive in the bushes to hide for the Beedrill that flew by now and then. All in all, Naruto was having a blast, enjoying the scenery immensely.

"Isn't this place just great?" The blonde asked his lovable fire Pokemon, his arms stretched wide as he took a deep breath. The aforementioned fire Pokemon though was busy not trying to make a bush catch fire due to his tail-flame.

"Char..." For obvious reasons, Draco was still not the greatest fan of forests. Having enough, he grabbed his tail and held it against his own body, lessening the chance of creating the greatest forest fire in who knew how many years.

They had found a nice little clearing to make camp in. If they continued on at the same pace, they would probably have reached the end of the forest by five hours max, though the two of them had decided to camp out in the forest for a few days and probably get a new Pokemon or two.

The boy sat down and leaned against a large boulder, Draco sitting besides him, his tail still in his clawed grasp. Naruto shook his head at that and grabbed the Pokemon's hands.

"Relax, everything will be okay." Draco still seemed pensive, so Naruto began petting him a bit. "Trust me, this forest won't be burned down on my watch, so please let go of your tail. It can't be comfortable clutching it like that."

Closing his eyes he let go of his appendage, internally sighing since it did hurt a bit. Feeling a pressure on his lap, he opened his eyes and stared at a large, green apple and a grapefruit. He grabbed the green fruit and took a bite out of it, a happy smile on his face as he chewed.

Both of them had tried to eat some Pokemon food, and they found it bland and nigh tasteless. Probably nutritous and healthy, but none of them could say that they liked it at all, so they kept to normal food.

Half an hour later, the two sat in a comfortable silence, the Pokemon snuggling up to his trainer as the blonde rubbed the lizard's head. The boy chuckled, and the fire-type looked up at him, the boy smiling down at the Pokemon.

"Heh, before I came to Kanto, I would never had imagined myself just sitting somewhere and relax like this with a friend. I don't really have any close friends back where I come from..." Here he tapered off, glancing awkwardly to the side.

A moment later he felt Draco snuggle closer to him, and he pulled the Pokemon closer, relishing Draco's warm aura. Again he chuckled, a bit more rueful this time.

"I should really stop bringing up these depressing topics. I have no reason to feel like that with you around after all." Sitting for just a minutes longer, he pushed Draco gently away before standing up, the lizard dutifully copying the action. Stretching his back until he heard a satisfying crack, he looked around for a bit before smirking towards the Pokemon.

"What do you say about finding one of those Beedrill and taking it on? Heck, if we're lucky, we can find two of them and I can get some training in." The impish grin on the orange Pokemon's face was all he needed for an answer, and the two set off into the forest once more, Naruto memorizing the path back to their small camping spot just in case.

An hour later, the orange duo found themselves wandering around, still searching for the flying wasps of despair, though to no avail. The most they had found was the occacional Weedle that decided to try and ambush them, only to be blasted away by an Ember, which Naruto noted had become stronger.

Both of them sighed in dismay as the Pikachu they had fought ran away, both equally as bored as their counterpart.

"Seriously, we we're lucky to not be ambushed by them when we entered the forest, where are they?" The blonde trainer mumbled to himself, his Pokemon looking just as annoyed as they walked besides each other.

Not a moment later a Beedrill flew past them, crashing into a tree before slumping down, unconcious. Blinking in apparent confusion, the two glanced at each other before running towards the destination the flying bug came from, the sound of battle becoming louder the closer they got.

The sight that greeted them left them somewhat speechless though.

In the middle of a clearing, surrounded by both downed and still fighting Beedrill was a single Bellsprout, the small stick-like Pokemon wheezing in apparent effort as it sent out a few vines to grab onto a Beedrill, only to slam it into another Beedrill. As it turned around, it flinched, which gave the remaining Beedrill the chance they needed to attack.

Of course, the resident duo had no plans to NOT interfere.

With a flourish, a barrage of fireballs flew rapidly towards the mutated bees, hitting several of them while another one was crashing into the ground after getting axe-kicked by Naruto. Still in the air, Naruto grabbed onto the stinger of an attacking Beedrill for then to spin around, smacking it into several other approaching Beedrill. A Beedrill that tried to attack from behind was punched away due to Draco's Metal Claw.

The two of them quickly approached the wounded Bellsprout, the duo facing different directions, only a few Beedrill still sticking around to fight, most of them having left. A second passed, then another one, then, by some unseen signal, they charged.

Jumping up in the air, Naruto grabbed two of the stingers while kicking away another one, and with all his might he smashed the two grabbed Beedrill together. Spinning around, he used one of them to defend himself while using the other one as a club of sorts, smacking another Beedrill away.

Kicking a fifth beedrill gave him the force he needed to spin around, throwing the two still-held Beedrill into a sixth one, the three of them crashing into the ground. As he himself landed on the ground, he heard buzzing close to him.

A bit too close.

On the other side, Draco had done what he didn't want to do, and that was setting the forest ablaze, or at least the ground in front of him, halting the group of Bug Pokemon. Jumping through the flames he smashed a Metal Claw at a Beedrill, the bug smashing into another Beedrill, and then the two of them crashed into a tree.

Firing of an Ember as he landed, hitting another Beedrill, he began spinning around while making his tail-flame blaze as hard as he could manage, the flames spiralling around him, hitting the flying hornets that remained, sending them scurrying away with several scorching wounds. When the last few ones fled and didn't come back, he relaxed slightly.

With a sigh he turned towards Naruto only for his eyes to widen at the last attacking Beedrill, one who had managed to sneak up on the boy. Before he managed to call out though, several green-glowing, crescent-shaped leaves struck it, hitting it hard enough to make it faint.

Both the nearly-hit trainer and the Pokemon spun around and looked at the Bellsprout, the stick Pokemon's leaves glowing slightly before dimming, only for the fly-catcher Pokemon to faint, the rest of its energy spent by using that attack.

Less than a second later Naruto had picked it up, cradling it in his arms as he looked at it worryingly.

"Char Char?" Draco asked, staring at the grass Pokemon with the same amount of distress as his friend after quickly jumping on the small fire he had created, stopping a potential forest fire.

"I don't know, I hope he'll be okay. He might just have saved my life after all..." Biting his lip in thought, he looked around a bit before deciding on an action.

"Let's go back to that small clearing we found before and rest up there. If he's badly hurt when he wakes up, then we'll have to go back to Viridian to get him checked." Nodding in agreement, the two of them began their trek back to their camp.

**~Pokeaman~**

"Draco, Ember/Lilly, Magical Leaf!" The voices of two identical blondes resounded in the forest, repeated thuds being heard as the grass and fire attacks apparently missed their targets.

"Lilly, Vine Whip!" One of the apparent twins ordered, the small stick-like Pokemon sending out two long, sturdy vines to attack the Charmander.

"Draco, grab the vines and pull her in!" The other twin commanded, the fire-type dodging the first attack only to grab the second one, pulling the grass-type in.

"Now, use Scratch!" He said as the small Pokemon approached.

"Quick, use Magical Leaf!" The first one said, the Bellsprout managing to shoot out a few glowing leaves, forcing Charmander to let go of her and dodge unless he wanted to get hurt.

"Draco, use Smokescreen!" The lizard quickly followed his order, spewing forth a thick, pitch-black smoke that encompassed the entire clearing.

"Use the ground to your advantage, Lilly." The blonde muttered to his newest Pokemon and friend, the grass-type incredibly thankful for their help against the mass-amount of Beedrill. So thankful in fact, that SHE, not a he as Naruto initially believed, didn't let go of the blonde for several hours after she woke up.

The blonde and his clone both had their hands to the ground, keeping a feel for their Pokemon. He was incredibly impressed by both of them. While Draco had more experience fighting blind, Lilly had quickly adapted by using her root-like feet to feel for the tiniest of vibrations.

Draco on the other hand was using his nose to the best of his capabilities. While he had far from mastered his sense of smell like the dog-Pokemon Growlithe instinctively had, he had become good enough to smell the general area where something or someone resided, giving him a small edge that most other Pokemon never gained.

"Do you have him/her located?" The two blondes asked at the same time, the two Pokemon barely making an affirmative sound.

"Okay, wait for her to come to you Draco and use Metal Claw when she's within range, but beware her Vine Whip. She'll probably use that to lure you in." The original adviced, staring into the pitch-black smoke before him.

"Okay Lilly, start up with Magical Leaf rapidly followed with Vine Whip. Beware his Metal Claw though, Draco's very strong in close combat." The clone said at the same time, the sound of rustling leaves filling the air.

"Get ready Draco!" A second after the warning, loud thuds and the occacional metallic clash echoing around the clearing, the grass attack either missing or being deflected. A growl from Charmander was quickly followed by a yelp of pain from the much smaller Bellsprout, and the dual-type Pokemon flew out from the smoke, an ugly bruise on her face.

A moment later, the lizard Pokemon jumped out of the mist, his glowing claws stopping less than an inch from the fly-catcher's head. A few seconds passed, then the smoke lightened up as Draco helped Lilly up form the ground. Clapping was heard soon after as the original walked towards them, a proud smile on his face as the clone dissipated into smoke.

"Great job, both of you. Draco, you have become a lot faster since we first met, though your Ember still needs a bit of job. Lilly, your Vine Whip is great, fast and strong, but like with your Magical Leafs, you seem to be somewhat inaccurate with your attacks. Of course, nothing we can't improve, so no problem there." He ended with a grin, rubbing both of the Pokemons' head.

Swinging his backpack around, he took out the plastic bag he kept with him, though re-filled with new food every day or two. Reaching inside it, he took out a few apples and a lot of berries, giving the apples to Draco and himself while giving Lilly the berries. Due to her fly-catching nature, she had a much easier time digesting small objects like berries or cut-up fruit.

"A good battle deserves a good meal, don't you think?" He grinned impishly as he took a bite out of a nice, green apple, the other two nodding before digging into their own meals, closing their eyes in satisfaction.

A sigh of contentment left Draco as he ate, taking a glance at his trainer and undeniably best friend. He was truly one of a kind. Always having an optimistic outlook on life, always being friendly, and always ensuring that himself and Lilly was happy, almost fanatically so.

It was somewhat understandable though. From what little Draco knew from the boy's past, it seemed like a bleak one.

Didn't mean he wasn't amazingly cool though. The boy was incredibly powerful, could defy gravity and the laws of physics, and today the boy had created a physical clone of himself, just to have a mock-battle! What else could he do?

In a way, Draco didn't want to know, as it would probably only blow his mind even more.

"Say, what do you two want to do now?" His trainer mumbled around his own meal, breaking Draco away from his inner ramblings. Cocking his head to the side, he looked at Lilly, the smaller Pokemon looking back at him.

"_What do you think, wanna train or something?"_ The fire-spewing reptile asked, letting the newer member of the team take the shot. The yellow and brown Pokemon thought about the idea for a second before shaking her head.

"_I want to leave really, see new places instead of the same, old forest."_ **(1) **The larger Pokemon could only nod his head in understanding, despite not knowing how it is to stay in one place for a long time.

"Char Charman Char." The boy looked at them in mild surprise, his eyes flitting over to the grass/poison Pokemon with just the smallest amount of worry evident in the blue orbs.

"You sure you want to leave already? This is your home after all." He asked, watching the Pokemon look around for a moment before sighing slightly as it nodded. Well, if that is what she wanted, then he wouldn't deny her the opportunity.

"Okay, we'll leave for Pewter city immediately then. No reason to waste good sunlight after all." All of them stood up, and after the boy got himself re-aquainted with the cardinal directions, began their march north.

It was peaceful, though occacionally they could hear the buzzing of a Beedrill. The flying bugs seemed to veer out of their way though, which meant that their exploit probably had been told throughout all of the nests owned by the hornet Pokemon.

"You feel him, right?" Naruto mumbled to the grass Pokemon that truddled along, gaining an affirmative nod.

"Whatever happens, do not react you two, is that clear?" Both of them nodded now, though they got ready for a fight just to be sure.

As they walked, the creature that followed them russled the bushes occacionally, seeming to flit between being besides them and behind them. Suddenly, the figure leapt up in the air, revealing it to be a boy wearing a Samurai-like outfit, a bit younger than Naruto descending into them with a sword.

The blonde reacted quickly, a kunai shooting out from his sleeves into his hands, knocking away the sword with his right handed knife before putting the other knife to the boy's throat, making the wannabe Samurai freeze in fear. A heartbeat later, two pair of eyes widened in surprise before Naruto removed the knife, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Eheh, sorry about that. Long time no see though." Standing there with his eyes wide open for a moment, he quickly came over his shock before shooting the blonde a grin, pointing excitedly at him.

"Hey, you're the one I helped before!" He yelled entusiastically, soon noticing the two Pokemon standing beside the older boy, his eyes widening again.

"And you have Pokemon now! Hey, wanna battle?" Naruto blinked for a second, a bit confused before looking at his two partners, a questioning look in his eyes. They only shrugged before nodding, making the whiskered boy shrug too.

"Sure, why not." Stepping a decent distance away from each other, Naruto motioned towards Lilly, making the plant-like Pokemon step forward.

"This'll be easy! Go Pinsir!" He shouted in an overdramatic fashion, a large, brown, bipedal creature with two horns appearing from the ball.

'A Pinsir?' Naruto thought, racking his brain. 'I don't think I have read up on this one yet. From his color, I will guess he's either rock, ground, bug or grass. From his strange mouth and horns though, I will go with bug... And why hasn't he attacked me yet?' He couldn't help but stare at the samurai in a deadpan fashion, the boy spouting gibberish about his 'awesome bug Pokemon.'

'Did he just reveal the type? Oh dear, this is going to be easy.'

"Lilly, let him attack first, then use wrap on him." He mumbled, the plant nodding.

"Pinsir, show him your greatness! Use Tackle!" The large Pokemon trundled forward, surprisingly slow for his apparently strong exterior.

"Just use Vine Whip on him." Naruto groused, smacking himself in the face. He smacked himself again when the Pinsir fainted after what the three non-samurais believed was nothing more than a love-tap.

'Seriously, Gary was better than this kid.'

"I'll show you, go Metapod!" With a third stinging smack to his face, he watched a green, pod-like Pokemon appear from the alluring glow, the deadpan glare in its eyes matching the blonde's own eyes.

"Umm... Lilly, wanna switch with Draco?" He asked, earning a nod as the two Pokemon switched places.

"Hah, the type advantage won't help you! Metapod, Harden!" The shiny skin the Pokemon now got looked pretty nice, though Naruto, along with his two friends only sighed in dismay.

"Ember." A single fireball later, and the poor bug-Pokemon was lying unconcious on the ground, the boy stomping his foot in agression while he shouted gibberish towards the ninja-trained boy. Scratching his head, he simply looked at his partners, the two of them looking just as dumbfounded.

'He seemed a lot more stable when I meet him the first time.'

That was when Naruto did the logical thing to do when facing crazy people.

Walk up to the aforementioned crazy person and punch him or her in the face.

"Stop acting like an idiot and suck it up. You can't expect to win every damn battle, I for sure do not expect to always win. Now, take your Pinsir and Metapod to a Pokemon Center before I kick your ass." With that he cracked his knuckles and grinned in a highly wicked way, sending the now terrified wannabe Samurai running with his proverbial tail between his legs.

Sighing, he dragged a hand through his hair before spinning around, the two Pokemon following his steps.

"Let's just get out of this forest. I have a feeling this place is filled newbies worse than me." Making an agreeing sound, the three disappeared from the battle area, basically untouched from the non-intense battle.

Far up in a tree though, a figure draped in black with a 'red' R emblem on his shirt watched the trio leave, pulling his collar closer to his mouth.

"Sir, the target is setting course towards Pewter, what is my point of action?" He whispered, awaiting further orders.

"Your action, dear Rocket spy, is to get your ass kicked." Flinching, he looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the extremely familiar voice. A few seconds later, he was axe-kicked from above, smashing his head into the branch which he stood on which sent him on a one-way trip to dream-land.

Picking up the mic that flew out of the man's collar after the kick, he put it close to his mouth.

"I do not know who you are or if you are listening, but whatever. As you already know, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I have this to say. I seem to be a priority target to you which means I either am, or will be a threat later, so I will give you one warning. If you hurt anyone, no matter if they are human or Pokemon, I will hunt down everyone in your organization, and I will beat your ass up so much that you won't be able to shit for months to come afterwards. You hear that? Hurt anyone, and I will destroy you and your group. Now, piss off, you are annoying!" With that the clone threw the mic down before stamping on it, destroying the sound-transmitting device before dispersing himself.

The poor rocket man didn't wake up before several hours had passed, wrapped up in Caterpie strings.

**~Pokeaman~**

"So, this is Diglett's Cave... Seems like fun!"

Two days after defeating the wannabe Samurai, we find the trio looking into the surprisingly well-lit cave at the break of dawn. The teen and his companions had decided to take a short detour before entering Pewter City, and the cave that was supposedly carved out single-handedly by hordes upon hordes of Diglett and Dugtrio was something they just had to see.

None of the three had really been in an underground tunnel before, so they were certainly interested in visiting this strange, but awesome phenomena.

Without further preamble, the three began their trek through the tunnel which was often used as a shortcut to and from Vermillion. None of them had any plans of staying in the city, since that would mean that they would skip both Pewter and Cerulean city, and that was something they had no plans about doing.

"Huh, they've dug small holes all they way through to filter light into the cave. That's nice of them." The boy mumbled to himself, having wondered if he needed Draco to light the way.

After walking for over an hour, occacionally looking at or petting a random Diglett, he began to hear mumbling, a male talking to himself. Turning a corner, he found the source of the mumbling.

It was a relatively tall guy with black, curtain like hair, narrow face, glasses and a white lab-coat. The man was currently staring intently at a small piece of rock, totally ignoring everything around himself.

"Umm... Excuse me." Naruto tried, elitting no visible reaction from the man.

"Hello." The boy said with a bit more force behind his voice, yet nothing.

"HEY!" The boy finally bellowed, a startled scream leaving the man as he threw the rock towards the boy, who of course caught the rock without even trying. Looking at the rock, he found himself staring at fist-sized, dark-purple rock who almost seemed to emit a dull purple glow, which was ironic since it became darker the closer to the middle one looked.

"Hey, give that back!" The man screamed before tripping over his own feet, though Naruto was ignoring it in favor of trying to find out what was up with the stone.

'Strange, I feel something from it when I hold it... it's almost like Chakra, but... I don't know, purer.'

"Excuse me, Professor." He started, deciding to be civil towards the man who probably knew more about the rock than he did. "Can you tell me what kind of stone this is? I've never seen anything like it before."

The man stopped wrestling with his, which Naruto first now noticed, too-big coat to redirect his attention back on the golden-blonde teen... While still lying on the ground of course.

"Ahh, it's what is called an evolutionary stone. Don't you know about those?" A light of excitement grew in his eyes when the boy shook his head in the negative. "You haven't? Well then my boy, let me educate you." With that, he finally managed to stand up again, though he almost tripped again if not for Naruto catching him.

"Ahh, thank you." Here he straightened up and took a deep breath. "Evolutionary stones are, in layman terms, basically rocks filled with a mystical power that somehow corresponds with certain Pokemon, making previously un-evolvable Pokemon reach their final stage. There are many Pokemon that evolves through stones like the Dusk Stone you are holding in your hand and, as you might have guessed already, there are several different types of evolutionary stones in the world." Another deep breath.

"The Dusk stone in your hand for example," Here he pointed at the purple rock. "Corresponds usually to Pokemon of the Dark-type or the Ghost type since, as you can see, it is a quite eerie little piece of minerals. Sadly though, here in the Kanto region we do not really have any Pokemon that can evolve using it, so unless trainers plan to travel across other regions, then collecting Dusk Stones is a fairly useless thing to do unless one plans to sell them, research them, or collect them for some reason or another."

Taking another breath, he let out an awkward cough, getting a hold of himself.

"Yes, err... I'm a researcher, trying to find out exactly WHAT about the stones create the evolutionary reaction. I won't deny that I have several other Dusk Stones back in my small lab, but having some laying around in reserve doesn't hurt now does it?"

"I guess it doesn't." Naruto said, reaching out his hand towards the researcher. "At the moment, you'll probably need this more than me since I won't travel to any other region for a while yet."

The man let out a smile as he put his hand on the stone before freezing for a moment. A thoughtful look entered his face before a small smile showed.

"You know what?" He said, retracting his arm without taking back the stone. "If you'll help me not only look for more stones here, but also escort me back to Vermillion, I will let you keep that Dusk Stone there, deal?" The happy smile on the teen's face told him everything.

"Sure, me and my friends here were planning on taking a small trip through here anyway. Oh yeah, this is Draco," Charmander waved entusiastically. "And Lilly." Repeated action from the Bellsprout. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He ended, once again throwing out a hand which was grabbed by the older man.

"Names Chris, and I must say, your Pokemon look pretty strong. I'm actually surprised your Charmander hasn't evolved yet, since his flame is very strong." The blonde shrugged, throwing a proud smile over his shoulder.

"I don't care. If he wants to evolve, then that is something he has to decide on, and no matter what I will support his decision. I'm not going to force any Pokemon I have now, nor any Pokemon I will catch in the future to do something they do not wanna do."

"Good. Continue thinking like that, and you'll never encounter any unsolvable problems. Now," Here he clapped his hands, striding deeper into the tunnel. "Let us continue my search for evolutionary stones." The trio dutifully walked after the man, glancing around at the samy, yet strangely interesting cave system.

'So, even the people here, who seem unable to use and sense chakra has noticed that there are something up with these rocks.' He mused to himself, his hand touching the oddly relaxing stone in his pocket.

'I guess it's because I haven't felt any other chakra sources for over a month... Nor have I had any ramen.' His mood took a depressing turn.

'I miss you, food of the gods!' He quickly shook his head to get rid of that horrible, horrible premonition of extreme loss.

'Anyway, going away from ramen... I can't believe I just thought that. As Chris said, I do have to wonder just why Pokemon evolve due to these stones. Do these stones actually emit Chakra? If yes, does both humans and Pokemon in this world actually produce their own chakra, but is unable to access it like the civilians back home?' He glanced at his two scurrying Pokemon in deep thought.

'Then again, Pokemon do have strange powers. Can they possibly use chakra? Is that why they can use attacks akin to Ninjutsu?'

Another few hours had gone by, and their luck had been better than terrible. They only found a few rocks, but the Digletts scurrying around was nice enough to find a few extra for them.

Naruto though, without the man knowing, had pocketed two extra stones which he had found. Draco seemed to have noticed though, if the glances the Pokemon sent him was of any indication.

'He's probably thinking terribly about me right now.' He mused with a small sigh, earning another glance from the fire Pokemon.

_'He seems less tense after taking those stones. I wonder why... Maybe it has to do with those powers of his.'_ He really didn't care if Naruto took a few extra rocks. This was probably a rare opportunity for the trio to pick up rare stones like these, so he felt no sympathy for the Professor that lived in Vermillion, which was pretty close to the tunnel.

"I must say, this haul has been absolutely exemplary so far. Oh yes, all the different types of stones I have collected. Ohh, I can't wait to go back to my lab and continue my research." The man rambled on, a bag filled with stones slung over his shoulder, though the three of them had started to tune him out after a while. None of them, not even Naruto were as interested in the mystical minerals as that man was.

'I wonder how far we are.' And with that thought, the whiskered teen pulled out his Pokedex, clicking the map button, then the localization button. Apparently, they were about half-way through the tunnel, which Naruto couldn't really tell if it was accurate or not.

'A great shortcut though. Taking the main road would have taken several days, maybe even weeks if we stopped by to train.' He quickly shut it and put it in his pocket before the man saw it. Who knew, maybe the man would start rambling about the device, and Naruto had no plans of setting the man off any more than needed.

Another few hours passed by, and Naruto had nicked two more rocks. He had to say, he was pretty happy with the small collection, as the five different stones had quite a relaxing effect on the boy.

'I never noticed before now, but I really missed the feel of chakra that my world had.'

"Ahh, are we here already?" The man suddenly piped up, and the trio was suddenly snapped out of their random day-dreams. Off in the distance, Naruto could see an opening, the Vermillion side of the tunnel.

"I must thank you three." He said, spinning around, the heavy bag making him trip, though Naruto once again caught him.

"Thank you again. Now, I know I promised that Dusk Stone as a thank you for helping me, and I will keep that promise. I just feel like I should reward you some more though..." He stroked his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. Dropping the bag on the floor, he began rooting through it.

"Where is it... Aha!" With that exclamation, he pulled out a small, white, egg-shaped stone.

"This here is called an Oval Stone. It isn't technically an evolutionary stone, though it does have some strange effects when given to someone from the Chansey family. I want you to have it since I don't really need it due to me researching the more direct evolutionary stones." He gave the stone to the teen who graciously accepted it.

"Umm, thank you." He said, honestly surprised.

"Think nothing about it." Here he hoisted the bag over his shoulder in an overly dramatic fashion, only saved form falling due to Naruto once again helping him.

"Once again, thank you for your help, and I truly hope to meet you in the future. Tata." And with that, the man sashayed towards the exit, leaving two weirded out creatures, and a mystified human. Once the man was out of sight, Naruto emptied his pockets for the collected stones.

"I guess you two are wondering why I took these stones." He said to his friends, Lilly nodding while Draco shrugged, having a small idea why. "I can't really explain it. These stones, I'm drawn to them, I can feel a strange energy run through them. It reminds me of the energy I use to do those weird things... It's calming. I can't really explain why, but it is." He once again looked at the stones.

"Let me see, he called this one a Sun Stone," Here he held up an orange, sun-shaped stone. "This one a Dawn Stone," A small, blue stone with a star pattern inside it. "This one an Everstone," A stone resembling the Oval Stone, only more flat and grey. "And this one a Shiny Stone." A diamond-shaped, light yellow stone with a dark-yellow circle inside of it.

Quickly putting all the stones, including the previously gotten Dusk Stone and Oval stone inside his backpack, he was happy to still feel the energy from them.

"Well then, there are still some hours left. Wanna take a quick food-break before we run back to the Pewter side?"

The grumbling of hungry stomachs' was all the answer he needed.

**~Pokeaman~**

**(1)** As said last time, Naruto can't understand them, but he has learned to understand several nyances in Draco's speech, so he understand the general implication most of the time.

Naruto's Current Team

Charmander/Draco: Game stats: Level 19. Moves: Scratch, Leer, Tail Whip, Smokescreen, Ember, Metal Claw, Improvised Fire Spin.

Naruto's notes: Still haven't found any possible parent Pokemon. On the other hand, the improvised Fire Spin was cool, though lacking in strength and maneuverability. Maybe that's the next thing we shall try and learn after his new move is mastered?

Bellsprout/Lilly: Game stats: Level 17. Moves: Vine Whip, Wrap, Magical Leaf, Unused Stun Spore, Unused Poison Powder, Unused Sleep Powder.

Naruto's notes: Magical Leaf is an unusual move for a Bellsprout to have, doing the same research as with Draco. Currently working on a Poison attack. Slow going, but it will get mastered probably within a week.


End file.
